The Hunt (Out of Sight... pt.2)
by joe stakem
Summary: A continuation, more Oz, more trouble, more hurtin' hearts. (Read Out of Sight..., if you get confused) Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Out of Sight part II (The Hunt)

A fanfic by Joe Stakem

"What was that, son?" Larson was too busy devouring his pie to hear what Oz had just said, ruining a cool moment. "I just said that you'd be surprised at what some animal could-- never mind." The moment was over, they weren't even paying attention to what Oz had said. _I can't really blame them,_ he thought to himself while finishing his burger, _I'd forget me too if I could._ "Well, fact o' the matter remains, we got some kinda problem 'round here, and it needs taking care of, before more people get hurt," Larson said with a mouthful of pie. He washed it all down with a drink of coffee and got up to leave. "Well at any rate, we're gonna stake out on this here stretch and find these animals or psychos or whatever they are, and be done with this mess." He tossed a five on the counter and tipped his hat to Becky, then waddled out. 

Becky continued wiping off the counter, humming to herself. She stopped humming and turned to Oz, who was already eating his pie. "So stranger, you got a girl back home?" This made him stop. Suddenly he wanted to leave again. Searching for the right answer, the one that would satisfy _both _of their questions, he stalled for a second, then answered. "I did, once, but not anymore." _ Now she's gonna ask me what happened_, he thought. "What happened?" Becky asked, she didn't know any better. Oz shifted in his seat a little, and without even knowing, he looked toward the door. "We had some problems, I left for awhile, I came back, someone else was in the picture." _Yeah a freakin' girl, _he thought to himself. "So she moved on, what the hell did you expect her to do, ya left, didn't ya?" This hurt Oz more than it pissed him off, because it was right. "Well can't ya go win her back?" She asked him. 

"No, trust me, it's over now." He was looking down at the table again. "Lemme guess, that's why you're runnin' around in that there van, isn't it?" He looked up now, he decided it was time to get moving again. "Speaking of that, do you know where I could get some gas, I was on low when I came here." He was thumbing through his wallet to pay for his meal. "Well, you ought to try Donnie's gas up the road off exit 14, you'll catch a deal." "Thanks a lot," he said, getting up from the stool. 

He didn't even notice that he'd been there for hours, and it was nightfall. "You be safe on that there road, them psychos are out there, Phil don't seem to think so, but they are." Oz moved for the door. "Thanks for the grub, gotta go." He pushed the door open and got into the van. Before starting the engine, he did as he always does before running again. He took the picture out of the glove compartment. _Hi guys_. They were still smiling, Buffy the blonde, she had relationship issues, but she wasn't gay yet. Xander, smiling goofily, had someone to worry about him. Giles was Giles, he didn't need women. And finally...Willow. He could never bring himself to speak badly of her, but it puzzled him as to why she did what she did or why he left in the first place. _Oh yeah, the whole werewolf thing, the thing there's no cure for, that thing. _He tossed the photo and started up. He pulled back onto the interstate. He passed by what looked like Larson and company camped out in the trees. _Idiots, they'll either catch a psycho or get killed by werewolves, it's not my problem. _He rode on, looking for the exit. He found it, and veered off. It was an old looking place, he pumps looked like they were from the fifties, or even older. There was a dusty old truck beside the place, probably Donny's it was a ford with--

_Something's wrong_. His animal instinct picked up before he pulled around to the front of the store to see the door bashed in, and glass everywhere. _Holy crap!!_ He quickly parked and got out to see what was wrong. He stepped through the gaping hole in the glass door, to see a man, probably Donny on the floor, torn to shreds. There was blood everywhere. _That's it, it's time to leave Hick town, I can't deal with this, not now._ He didn't hesitate, he quickly filled his tank with gas, after filling the van with beef jerky and soda. _It's only right, he won't miss it._ Then he smelled something. It was coming from the body. It was a smell he knew. With an arm full of slim Jims, he kneeled down next to Donny, and sniffed his wounds. _Damn. I knew it!_ It was wolves alright, and by the smell, it wasn't long that they had been there._ Time to go_. He was probably to busy looking at Donny to realize that someone else was there, because when he looked up, Larson and about fifty other troopers where standing in front of him, with their shotguns leveled at his head. _Here it comes,_ he thought as he slowly got up from the body. "Phil, I know what this looks like, but--" Larson cut him off. "Jesus Christ!" He said, looking at the blood. "One thing about you goddamn psychos, you always leave a big mess." Oz began to shake his head. "Phil-- officer Larson, I didn't do this." "Becky said you were headed this way, it's a damn good thing I decided to come out here," Larson looked back to his other troopers, who were all standing their with shotguns in hand, ready to blow Oz away. "Well I guess our work is done here, boys, case closed, get his ass in a patrol car." _I've already worn out my welcome._ he thought. _This is gonna be a long night..._

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Out Of Sight: The Hunt

Out of Sight part II (The Hunt)

A fanfic by Joe Stakem

"What was that, son?" Larson was too busy devouring his pie to hear what Oz had just said, ruining a cool moment. "I just said that you'd be surprised at what some animal could-- never mind." The moment was over, they weren't even paying attention to what Oz had said. _I can't really blame them,_ he thought to himself while finishing his burger, _I'd forget me too if I could._ "Well, fact o' the matter remains, we got some kinda problem 'round here, and it needs taking care of, before more people get hurt," Larson said with a mouthful of pie. He washed it all down with a drink of coffee and got up to leave. "Well at any rate, we're gonna stake out on this here stretch and find these animals or psychos or whatever they are, and be done with this mess." He tossed a five on the counter and tipped his hat to Becky, then waddled out. 

Becky continued wiping off the counter, humming to herself. She stopped humming and turned to Oz, who was already eating his pie. "So stranger, you got a girl back home?" This made him stop. Suddenly he wanted to leave again. Searching for the right answer, the one that would satisfy _both _of their questions, he stalled for a second, then answered. "I did, once, but not anymore." _ Now she's gonna ask me what happened_, he thought. "What happened?" Becky asked, she didn't know any better. Oz shifted in his seat a little, and without even knowing, he looked toward the door. "We had some problems, I left for awhile, I came back, someone else was in the picture." _Yeah a freakin' girl, _he thought to himself. "So she moved on, what the hell did you expect her to do, ya left, didn't ya?" This hurt Oz more than it pissed him off, because it was right. "Well can't ya go win her back?" She asked him. 

"No, trust me, it's over now." He was looking down at the table again. "Lemme guess, that's why you're runnin' around in that there van, isn't it?" He looked up now, he decided it was time to get moving again. "Speaking of that, do you know where I could get some gas, I was on low when I came here." He was thumbing through his wallet to pay for his meal. "Well, you ought to try Donnie's gas up the road off exit 14, you'll catch a deal." "Thanks a lot," he said, getting up from the stool. 

He didn't even notice that he'd been there for hours, and it was nightfall. "You be safe on that there road, them psychos are out there, Phil don't seem to think so, but they are." Oz moved for the door. "Thanks for the grub, gotta go." He pushed the door open and got into the van. Before starting the engine, he did as he always does before running again. He took the picture out of the glove compartment. _Hi guys_. They were still smiling, Buffy the blonde, she had relationship issues, but she wasn't gay yet. Xander, smiling goofily, had someone to worry about him. Giles was Giles, he didn't need women. And finally...Willow. He could never bring himself to speak badly of her, but it puzzled him as to why she did what she did or why he left in the first place. _Oh yeah, the whole werewolf thing, the thing there's no cure for, that thing. _He tossed the photo and started up. He pulled back onto the interstate. He passed by what looked like Larson and company camped out in the trees. _Idiots, they'll either catch a psycho or get killed by werewolves, it's not my problem. _He rode on, looking for the exit. He found it, and veered off. It was an old looking place, he pumps looked like they were from the fifties, or even older. There was a dusty old truck beside the place, probably Donny's it was a ford with--

_Something's wrong_. His animal instinct picked up before he pulled around to the front of the store to see the door bashed in, and glass everywhere. _Holy crap!!_ He quickly parked and got out to see what was wrong. He stepped through the gaping hole in the glass door, to see a man, probably Donny on the floor, torn to shreds. There was blood everywhere. _That's it, it's time to leave Hick town, I can't deal with this, not now._ He didn't hesitate, he quickly filled his tank with gas, after filling the van with beef jerky and soda. _It's only right, he won't miss it._ Then he smelled something. It was coming from the body. It was a smell he knew. With an arm full of slim Jims, he kneeled down next to Donny, and sniffed his wounds. _Damn. I knew it!_ It was wolves alright, and by the smell, it wasn't long that they had been there._ Time to go_. He was probably to busy looking at Donny to realize that someone else was there, because when he looked up, Larson and about fifty other troopers where standing in front of him, with their shotguns leveled at his head. _Here it comes,_ he thought as he slowly got up from the body. "Phil, I know what this looks like, but--" Larson cut him off. "Jesus Christ!" He said, looking at the blood. "One thing about you goddamn psychos, you always leave a big mess." Oz began to shake his head. "Phil-- officer Larson, I didn't do this." "Becky said you were headed this way, it's a damn good thing I decided to come out here," Larson looked back to his other troopers, who were all standing their with shotguns in hand, ready to blow Oz away. "Well I guess our work is done here, boys, case closed, get his ass in a patrol car." _I've already worn out my welcome._ he thought. _This is gonna be a long night..._

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The Hunt (Out of Sight...pt. 3)

Out Of Sight...pt. III (The Hunt Continued)

An ongoing fanfic By Joe Stakem

Oz was far away from Illinois, clear on the other side of the country. He was lying next to Willow, looking deep into her eyes. "I am so sorry," he said to her, crying a little. Willow put a hand to his face. "It's alright, you're with me now, we're ok, everything's fine now, don't worry," she said, stroking his face tenderly. "But I just up and left you, and I came back and--" Just then Tara walked in. "What the hell is _this_?!?!?" "Honey, we were just talking!" Willow sat up. Oz was confused. "Honey?" "Oh Yeah Oz, I forgot to tell you, I met Tara here on the rebound, we're together now." Just then Willow reached in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, and pulled out a dagger. "Willow what the hell is _that?!? _ Just then, Willow plunged it deep into Oz's chest, straight through his heart. He went to scream, but he couldn't. They stood there laughing at him, Willow and Tara. They were standing there, holding each other, laughing at him. "Look at him Willow, he's so dirty." Tara said, still laughing. Oz couldn't help it; he changed into the wolf. He went straight for the two lovers, and ripped them to shreds...

Oz woke up, he wasn't in Sunnydale anymore, wasn't with Willow, he was in Illinois, not far from Chicago, in a jail cell, at the Trooper's station. He sat up in the concrete slab that was supposed to be a bed. _I can't deal with this crap right now_,_ I gotta get the hell outta here. _But he couldn't, even in wolf mode, he wasn't strong enough to break through iron bars, he knew that all to well from being locked in the library in Sunnydale on full moon nights. _It wasn't so bad, atleast Willow would stay with me all night, reading to me..._

But those days are over. Oz stopped torturing himself with his thoughts, and looked around. He began to sniff around as a dog would, then he noticed a smell. Someone was in the adjacent cell. Feeling a little lonely, Oz went to say something to the person. "Hey--" Before he could finish the other guy cut him off. "It's about time, you been talkin' in your sleep, who the hell is Willow?" He was leaned against the bars trying to get a look at Oz. Oz stood up. "She's this girl I used to know, old news." Oz was kind of glad to be talking to another person, he had been traveling alone ever since he blasted out of Sunnydale. This person could have been a psychopath, but Oz didn't really care, it was company. "So what you in for, my man." The guy spoke with a kind of friendly tone, like he was friends with everybody. "They think I killed this guy, and a couple of others." The man in the other cell suddenly pushed himself off the bars and straightened up. "You mean those interstate murders?!?" Oz, puzzled by the other guy's response, answered. "Yeah, they bodies they found along that exit, and the gas station owner." The other guy had a bad feeling. Oz walked over to the bars. "Why'd you ask about that?" He wondered. The other guy didn't hesitate to answer. "That's what they got _me_ in here for, they said they were done, looking." 

"That's what they said when they got me." Oz said, sitting back down again. "My name's David," The guy said, still hanging nervously onto the bars. "I'm Oz." For the second time in a while, he told someone else his name. "Oz, I got a weird feeling," David said looking around and listening the troopers, "When I got a weird feeling, some weird stuff is going down, we gotta get out of here." Oz almost smiled when he heard David say that, because he knew it was impossible. "Listen Oz, I didn't tell you before because you were asleep, but when they put my in the car and were on their way here, the two troopers driving the car were talking, they thought I didn't hear them but I did," "What'd they say?" Oz was standing again, he had a weird feeling too. David spoke again, trying to remember exactly what they said. "They said that they needed two more," "Two more for what?" Oz asked. "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't wanna be here for it." Just then, Larson and his other troopers came into the holding room, they had two other men with them, handcuffed, and by the looks of things, they had been beaten badly. "It is time," one trooper spoke, as he said, it, Oz began to feel funny, the hairs on his neck were standing. _Time for what? Jesus, what now? Where the hell is Buffy when you need her?_ His questions and David's were about to be answered, as they were all being led out of their cells and out of the station. Oz didn't look over to see who David was, because he was too busy looking at the sky. He suddenly knew why he had been feeling so funny, there was a fresh full moon outside...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
